


The life of Cassiopeia Black

by reidsgenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Good!Malfoys, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Non-insane Voldemort, Ron Weasley Bashing, bad!Dumbledore, good!Voldemort, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsgenius/pseuds/reidsgenius
Summary: Heather Potter is actually the daughter of Lily and Sirius? Why does everyone think she is James Potter's then? Well, because Dumbledore compelled Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus to forget. Now Lily and James are dead and Sirius is in St. Mungo's in a magical coma, so where is Heather? Well the answer is quite obvious, isn't it? Heather, or Cassiopeia, is with her godfather, the Dark Lord. Why? Because Dumbledore forgot that The Potters, Sirius, Remus and himself weren't the only ones to know the child's true identity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Marcus Flint, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Tom Riddle Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	The life of Cassiopeia Black

**Author's Note:**

> I have published this on my ff.net acc (princessW) but decided to transfer it here now that I have continued to write this because I like to use AO3 more than ff.net :)  
\---  
Warnings! Very AU, Bad!Dumbledore, Good!Voldemort, Light!Bashing, fem!Harry, cursing, slash, het, later on, sex, violence. I will put warnings in every chapter just so you know if there is something.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potters, sadly, J.K. Rowling does. I own the story and this particular plot is mine but there are lots of same kinda-ish ones so yeah... There will be my own characters and in a way, Cassiopeia is my character. I don't get anything else than joy and headache from this.

**Prologue**

_31.10.1980_

_Godric's Hollow, England_

_The Potter Home_

"Lily! Take Heather and go! It's him. Sirius and I will fight him!" James Potter yelled to his wife as he felt the wards around their home crumbling.

Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Wizarding Britain stepped inside of the Potter residence, with believe-it-or-not, no intentions to kill Heather Potter.

"I won't let you kill my daughter!" James Potter yelled, aiming his wand towards the Dark Lord.

"Stupefy", Voldemort said, stunning the man in front of him.

"While he made his way to the living room, he wondered how Dumbledore had gotten the Potters in his grasp.

"I won't let you kill Heather, Voldemort!" He heard someone saying from his left side.

"Sirius?" The Dark Lord whispered quietly, making the other man snarl.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish with that but it isn't going to work!" Sirius growled angrily, making Voldemort's insides boil.

"Not you too", He whispered, making the other man look confused just for a moment before he cast another stunner, sighing sadly.

He could hear the baby crying hysterically upstairs so he headed towards the nursery, preparing himself for the fact that Lily would be under the fool's spell too, just like James and Sirius. Stepping inside of the small nursery, he could see the red-headed woman smiling at the beautiful baby girl laying in the crib.

"Not Heather! I'm not going to let you kill her!" Lily said, standing protectively in front of the crib.

"I'm not going to kill Cassie, Lily!" The Dark Lord shouted, making Lily's mask falter for a second.

"I don't know what you're trying but it isn't gonna work! You're not getting Heather!" Lily said, not even a touch of fear on her face.

"I didn't want to do this, Lily, but I have to", Voldemort murmured quietly, pointing his wand at Lily and stunning her.

The Dark Lord walked over to the crib where the beautiful child was laying on her back, giggling by herself. He took her in his arms, covering her with the blanket he saw on the table next to the crib.

"You're coming with me, little Cassie", he whispered, kissing the top of the child's nose.

He apparated out of the house, hoping that one day Lily, James, and Sirius would remember everything and forgive him. For now, though, he had a child to take care of and he swore he'd always be there for the little girl who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.


End file.
